inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Beta
Beta (ベータ) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and also the captain and forward of Protocol Omega 2.0. Appearance She is tall and her light green hair is braided. Whenever she's friendly, her eyes are pinkish violet and is the same as Ichino Nanasuke's eyeshape. Though when she's violent, her eyeshape changes and the color too. Her eye color becomes more violet than pinkish violet. Personality She has a double personality: a friendly expression but also a violent expression as well. When she's kind, her voice is very gentle; at the opposite, when she change personalities, her voice turns deeper . Her plays also turns rough when with her personality. Plot (Chrono Stone) She appeared in the Episode 5 as the captain of Protocol Omega 2.0. It was shown that she switched the Japanese representative team with her team. She then violently attacked America's team so that soccer will be banned, that is why Raimon stepped into the match and challenged Beta. She changed the uniform of her team to it's real one using the Sphere Device and then the match could start. During t he match against Raimon, she used Kokuu No Megami Athena and then fused with it to score a goal. She made a mighty shoot which broke Burai Hand and so scored the first goal to her team. In the Episode 6, she made a mighty shoot which broke Tenma's keshin and Burai Hand, and so scored another goal to Protocol Omega 2.0. She also used her Keshin Armed again and used Shoot Command 07, which scored th e eleventh goal, breaking through most of Raimon's keshins. She later used the Sphere Device to seal Fei in the compressed dimention but Endou stoped her from doing so by using God Hand V. Then, he was sealed, due to Toudou Heikichi that ordered her to seal him instead of Fei. Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 07' Keshin *'KH Kokuu No Megami Athena' Trivia *Beta is the second letter of the Greek Alphabet. *The reason why Zaizen Sosuke stopped people playing soccer is because in a friendly match between Japan and America, Protocol Omega 2.0 (the team Beta leads) completely destroyed their opponents, resulting in many Japanese people thinking that soccer is a violent and savage sport. *Because of her double personality, she becomes rather similar to Fubuki Shirou and Kariya Masaki, since both have opposite personalities with other personalities, and their voices have also changed from soft to coarse. *Like Alpha, Beta also has a Sphere Device. *Her voice tone (kind personality) is similiar to Yamana Akane. *Her personality changes when she's attacking (from calm to violent), much like Fubuki Shirou who changes to Atsuya when he play as forwarder. *She is the first female keshin user in the anime, and also the first female Keshin Armed user. **Also, she is the first person to use a hissatsu during the Keshin Armed mode. *Beta's eye color changes when she changes personalities. *It is shown that Beta doesn't like to lose, as when Endou used God Hand V to stop her Sphere Device, she didn't stop even though Orca told her that the others were escaping. *Beta is one of the few people to do a hat-trick when playing. Category:Antagonist Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Antagonist Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Girls Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:El Dorado Category:Characters